HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) connectors, like many electrical connectors, utilize pins to provide electrical contact to allow transmission of HDMI information between devices. HDMI connectors have become a standard for use in high definition television connectivity applications and are widely accepted in the marketplace. HDMI supports standard, enhanced, or high-definition video, plus multi-channel digital audio over a single cable. HDMI is usable for transporting all ATSC HDTV standards along with 8-channel, 192 kHz, uncompressed digital audio compressed audio formats. For purposes of this document, the term HDMI is intended to embrace all current and future standard connectors for HDMI interfaces.